Hermione in Action
by Elladots97
Summary: Hermione wants a little extra time with Harry but what will she do with Snape to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hermione In Action_**

**_okay this is a little perverted and it my second story so comment and flare I don't care I rhyme hehehe I'm tired don't blame me for this enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 1 Almost Caught_**

Hermione was running to the potions room, she was supposed to meet Harry five minutes ago. If Ginny would have just shut up and let her eat her breakfast she would have already started with Harry. Finally Hermione got there and Harry had already started without her.

"Harry?" Hermione shouted. "You are not supposed to start without me because I like to get it up!"

"Well I'm sorry I just wanted to be ready so that we could have more time." Harry said while slowly taking off Hermione's clothes.

"You know I cant be mad when your acting like that."

"Oh Hermione just let me inside you." Hermione pounced on Harry shoved himself in forcefully and Hermione let out a loud moan. After several minutes of pounding into her they heard the doorknob rattling.

Harry released himself from her and she hid under the desk and covered herself under Harry's invisibility cloak. Snape had opened the door to find Harry erect on the side of his desk.

"Why come here to pleasure yourself mister Potter?"

"Umm."

"Well put yourself away just don't stand there!" Harry pulled up his pants and left.

Snape walked over to his book collection and picked up the one that was titled "Modern Potions of the Early Ages." He opened it and revealed photos of Hermione through her years of Hogwarts. She heard rumors of Snape liking her but she didn't think that they were true. When Snape was finished looking at the book he left the room. Hermione ran for it and she went out of a secret passage and went to her first class. At lunch she went up to Snape and asked him if they could meet after the day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Meeting With Snape**_

Finally the day was done and there Hermione was standing I front of Snape.

_''Yes miss Granger'' _

_''Professor I just wanted to know if you would let Harry and I have twenty minutes to ourselves I your class.'' _

_Snape raised his eyebrows and examined her body and her curves making him rise. _

_''What's in it for me?'' _

_''Ill do anything sir'' _

_Snape went down in his drawer and pulled out a red and blacked laced underwear with a laced see-through bra. He had them just in case she would fall for him one day. _

_''I want you to come to my office once a week in this with a naughty outfit over it and I will give you and mister Potter twenty minutes three times a week.'' _

_''How about I come twice a week just for the pleasure of it'' _

_''Then I would be delighted and it starts tonight.'' _

_''Okay see you in a half hour. Hermione said as she grabbed the undergarments and ran for the door. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Whose Been A Bad Girl**_

Hermione was sure to find her best outfit. She found her jean mini skirt with the tightest tank top she has. Before she left she put on her robe so that no one would know what was about to happen. As she walked into Snape office she saw cool whip, strawberries, handcuffs, rope, and a long black whip. Snape walked I with boxers on and Hermione seen his six pack and his bulging package. At the sight of that Hermione shivered.

''Do you like what i set up for us.''

Hermione nodded as she took off her robe, and Snape instantly became fully erect. Snape walked up to Hermione and started kissing her up and down her body. He slowly removed her top and skirt still leaving her underwear and bra on. He had handcuffed her to the top poles of the bed and tied her feet to together, and she was on her back. He laid on top of her kissing and feeling every part of her body. After a few moments he removed her bra and started kissing and sucking on her nipples. Hermione had groaned from how hard he was sucking. Slowly going down her body and he took off her underwear. He slowly licked her cunt making her squeal slightly. He became more intense making Hermione get goose bumps and her Cuming just a little. Snape held up two fingers and slid them into her gently feeling her through the inside. Hermione had asked several times if he could just get inside her and he said

''Whose been a bad girl?''

Hermione shouted'' I've been a bad girl!''

''Who?''

''Hermione Granger has been a bad girl.''

He shoved his fingers in harder making her scream. Hermione and snapped and shouted

''Snape you disgusting arrogant bastard I need you in me now!''

He looked at Hermione and shoved himself into her and she grunted. He had been going in so hard that every time when their skin touched it would leave a bright red mark. A half hour passed and he had released himself from her unhand cuffed her and she put her cloths on. She looked at Snape kissed him and left for her corridors.


End file.
